The floor isn't our friend
by casexstiel
Summary: Dean is simply thinking about how lucky he is to have Castiel as his boyfriend, that's all.


Dean walked downstairs, a hand in his hair, smiling at Castiel who was already sitting. "Hey babe.. " He walked to the living room, kissing Cas' cheek before going to the kitchen.

Dean opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, almost forgetting to close the door after. He then grabbed his favourite cereals and slowly poured them in his bowl, going for milk after, while glancing at Cas here and then. His boyfriend looked so adorable in his pyjamas and he couldn't help himself to just look : teddy bears and stripes really did fit him way too well for some reason.

Dean chuckled quickly to himself, walking to the couch to sit besides Castiel, 'Most clothes fit him' He thought, thinking of Cas in many different outfits.

When Dean sat on the couch besides Cas, the other simply glanced at Dean, an impassive look on his face, "Your floor is a lot harder than I thought it was." He said, now looking at the bowl on his lap, moving his spoon in his bowl of yogurt, not feeling too hungry.

Dean slightly choked on his cereals, looking at Castiel in surprise, "Huh ? Where does that come from ?" Castiel shrugged, appearing like he was thinking about something.

Castiel hummed, "Well, yesterday when we had s-" He started before Dean cut him off, the latter holding a light blush to his cheeks.

"Don't say it." Dean said warningly, not wanting Cas to say the dreaded "s" word out loud : it forever embarrassing to no end for some reason. Talking about porn with Castiel was somehow easy, no big deal. But the actual sex itself ? Dean just couldn't bring himself to talk or even think about it. He just...fucked and enjoyed it, that's all.

No need for words.

Castiel smirked lightly, that kind of face being unusual to him, continuing his phrase, "….When we had intercourse, " Dean glared at him but decided to let him continue, "I realised your floor was a lot harder than I thought it would have been. " He finished, glancing at his yogurt again. "I know the consistency of wood but I never thought copulating on it- " Dean placed a hand on his mouth, a look that clearly said 'shut-the-hell-up-before-I-make-you'.

Not that Castiel would really mind if Dean made him shut up, really.

"...Don't say anything else." Dean groaned, looking away, now thinking about what happened yesterday. It was simple, really : they both came home pretty late from Sam's small birthday party. The rest of the night was pretty obvious : they had rough sex on the floor, short and simple.

After a short moment of silence, Dean huffed, removing his hand from Castiel's mouth, mumbling, "Well I did tell you we should have done it on the bed..." He took another bite of his cereals, humming to himself slightly.

Cas shrugged, staring at Dean, "You looked too attractive for me not to." He smiled gently, his wrinkles a bit more obvious than usual.

This time, Dean managed to swallow what he was eating before Cas talked and he was pretty damn grateful for that.

Dean sighed, "That doesn't give you the right to kill our backs..." he grumbled, his shoulders dropping a bit, "...But I forgive you. I guess me being hot as fuck is a good reason to not wait for the bedroom. " He smiled at Cas, feeling pretty happy.

Sure, his back and his butt ached but yesterday had been pretty good : he got to see his brother again and had pretty awesome sex. 'Well, sex with Cas is always amazing' He hummed, thinking.

Castiel stared at him, giving Dean a look he couldn't quite place, "Would that include right now, Dean ? You're being pretty attractive right now." He said, licking his lips, something Dean didn't miss.

Dean laughed, snorting, "Yeah right, morning breath and bed hair. That doesn't really work well with sexy time, Cas." He waved.

"Considering I don't particularly care about those two things, it doesn't change anything in the fact that I find you very attractive." He paused, smiling. "Plus, bed hair fits your face. It makes you look very adorable I must add."

Dean blushed lightly once again, trying to ignore his embarrassment. "Shut up..." 'You're almost 40 years old and you're blushing at compliments your boyfriend gives you. Great job, Winchester.'

Castiel stared at him, looking like he was trying to think of something clever to say, "You could make me if you want." He said calmly, putting his bowl on a small table, smiling at Dean.

Dean smiled back and chuckled, "Yeah, I should do that. " He placed his own bowl on the table and moved closer to his boyfriend, now staring at his lips. Cas soon realised that and closed the gap in between the two of them, kissing Dean's lips gently, a small smile stuck to his face.

Dean really has the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
